


Husk Is Just a Cat

by rollerskating_salmon_that_fell



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Legos, Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollerskating_salmon_that_fell/pseuds/rollerskating_salmon_that_fell
Summary: Vaggie decides to buy Lego for Angel. It takes a wildly unexpected turn.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Husk Is Just a Cat

This was the last time Vaggie would ever let Angel ask for anything as a recreational idea.  
Lego. Fricking Lego. That’s what he had asked for. He’d seen it in a catalog that Charlie had picked up, practically begging for her to get it. And oh boy was she stupid enough to do just that. At first, it was all good: he was building houses peacefully, setting up a little town. But then, after she had left the room, all hell broke loose- throwing it around, building things and inconveniently placing them wherever, building some disturbing things and even swallowing a piece.  
After just 45 minutes, she could hear Husk’s booming voice echo through the building. Sprinting down the four flights of stairs to the first floor, she heard it coming from the living area. She found Husk pointing at Angel, yelling at him as Husk had (from what she could hear) stepped on some of the small bricks of pain. Angel tried and failed to stifle a laugh, causing Husk to lunge forward, Angel also readying himself to attack.  
Both were stopped by a grey hand, each looking to find that the hands in question belonged to an utterly furious Vaggie. Well, that’s it, they were as good as double-dead. She barked at them to go to their rooms immediately so she could clean up. They both left with a grumble and did as they were told, otherwise they were just adding more wood to the fire that had already burnt the world.  
With a huff, Vaggie knelt down to start picking up the multitude of bricks which blanketed the floor. It really was just her luck that Niffty was out today with Rosie and Alastor because she would have it all away at almost light speed. So she would just have to make do cleaning it at regular speed, taking a further 45 minutes to do so.  
Finally she could sit down and read the book she had been trying to read all day, when suddenly, there was a loud CRASH. Angel would never so much as see the light of day again. He was a goner. Six-feet under. A soulless husk of a dead body. A literal Husk who is a giant winged-cat.  
Wait, what?  
Yes, it was not Angel who had tipped the Lego out of the box and into a heap on the floor- but Husk. And to her even greater surprise, he was now sitting in the box.  
Her eyes were so wide she felt they would nearly pop right out of their sockets. After entering the room, Husk’s ear twitched and he turn his head 180 to face her with an unbothered expression. Then, as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring, he took a swig of his drink.  
“W-wha-what?” Vaggie asked, stumbling a great deal over her words.  
Without moving his head or even so much as blinking, Husk set his drink down next to the box and simply replies:  
“If I fits, I sits.”


End file.
